One Night
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: As thoughts of his rule begin to overwhelm him, a dance leads Caspian to confront other feelings... Suspian.


One Night 

Summary: As thoughts of his rule begin to overwhelm him, a dance leads Caspian to confront other feelings... Suspian.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia; I am merely borrowing the characters.

AN: I suppose this would be taken as a movie tie-in as it doesn't actually change the events of the movie, just adds to it. At least that's what I think.

--

Caspian smiled as a small group of women passed him, their shy giggles and flirtatious glances thrown over their shoulders as they moved down the corridor. For the first time in many years the castle was being used to its most hospitable extent, meaning that all the rooms and courtyards were open to his people, both Narnian and Telmarine. It made Caspian smile even more at the thought of his people enjoying themselves, especially after all the heartache they'd had to go through to get to this point.

Continuing on his way down the corridor he slowed as he passed the doorways of each chamber, allowing his eyes to roam over the sights in front of him before he continued on his way. Everyone was getting along tonight; with farmers and traders socialising, the nobility not turning their noses up at everybody else, and the Narnians being accepted as if there hadn't been years of prejudice and cruelty. Caspian knew this couldn't last, that the old hostilities would resurface sooner or later, and that it would most likely be sooner, but for tonight everyone just seemed willing to be glad the fighting was over; that they had a new chance, a fresh beginning, with their newly crowned King.

Finally reaching his intended destination Caspian slowed his pace even more as he entered the grand ballroom where most of his people were. The tables were all full of people and Creatures laughing and talking, the dance floor holding as many as could fit themselves on to it. Edging around it carefully, Caspian waved and smiled to those who acknowledged him, clapping Narnians who had fought with him on the back and catching ladies as they swooned around him. Laughing it off with the rest of his subjects he fled the reaches of most of the women and quickly found himself ascending the steps to his dais, where he could sit and watch everyone around him without having to be interrupted. Sinking in to the seat gratefully he couldn't stop his eyes as they wandered the ballroom in search of a certain face. It was strange but he was always drawn to her, could feel her presence whenever she was close by, and right now he needed to see her; see her with his own eyes even though he was sure he would not like what greeted him.

A flash of silver caught his eye and there she was, dancing in the middle of the ballroom and catching the attention of everyone surrounding her. And yes, he was right, he didn't like what his eyes showed him; she was dancing with a lord from his council. But Caspian knew he had no right to feel like this so he pushed the jealousy away, locking it up in the back of his mind, along with the desire, respect and affection. He shouldn't be feeling these things for her, let alone thinking about them, or worse... dreaming about them.

"I hate being the youngest." A familiar warm voice sounded from slightly behind him and Caspian twisted in his chair to greet its owner.

"And why is that, your majesty?" Caspian asked, humour filling his voice as he watched Queen Lucy walk forwards slightly and then slump against the armrest of his chair.

"Because everyone treats me like a child." She looked down at that and a small smile crossed her face at her own words. "Although I suppose I still am really."

"It cannot be easy for you." Caspian replied gently; he had read the history books and now knew the story as well as nearly any Narnian. The Kings and Queens of Old had lived lives here before being sent back home.

"Most of the time I don't mind it," She replied honestly meeting his eyes. "I'm just so glad to be back. But there are times, like this one, when I don't like not knowing who I am. Part of me thinks I'm older, because I've done this all before but the rest reminds me that I'm just little old me again. England me."

"I very much doubt that you have ever been 'just little old you' Queen Lucy."

She giggled and smiled at him then, the full smile he'd come to know as hers. "Thank you Caspian. And you can call my Lucy, y'know. On its own. Especially since I call you Caspian. In fact," she added, drawing herself up to her full height, which towered over him as he sat "I think I would prefer it."

"Very well Qu- Lucy."

She giggled again and Caspian smiled himself, her laughter easing some of the thoughts that encroached his mind.

The music slowed and stopped and clapping filled the air as Caspian turned his eyes back towards the dancers, locating her immediately. She had stepped away from her partner but as soon as the chords for the next song started up another young man had materialised by her side. He had to try very hard to rein in his emotions again as the dancer puller her a little closer to his body than was necessary.

"She really hates all this you know." Lucy's conversational tone had a slight edge to it as she tried to sound casual.

"Oh?"

"Well, not all of it," The younger girl admitted "I know she loves the dresses and she does enjoy dancing but she hates all the politics that get involved. I'd imagine she'd have refused half of the dances tonight if it hadn't seemed incredibly rude of her, probably even more."

"She shouldn't have to feel like she has to do anything she doesn't want to." Caspian murmured.

"No, but that's just Su. If it'll help someone else or make someone else feel better and it's in her power to give..." Lucy trailed off and smiled wistfully. "I hope I'll be just like her someday. She's quite a lot to live up to in a big sister."

"I have no doubt that you will achieve exactly that someday."

"Really?" She gasped and Caspian couldn't help but laugh at the youthful innocence and trust that stared back at him from her eyes.

"Of course, and I believe we can start it right here." Getting to his feet in one fluid motion Caspian swooped low in a bow before catching Lucy's hand. "Would you do the honour of sharing this dance with me my lady?"

Lucy giggled but her grin was wide and infectious. "I'd love to Caspian!" She squealed and then almost pulled his arm off as she hurried down to the dance floor, dragging him behind her laughing.

Reaching the floor Caspian easily twisting his arm up above and then around Lucy's head, causing her to spin as he caught her in the dancing position. She let out another squeal of excitement and then puckered her lips in concentration as they started to dance, following Caspian's lead as best she could. Their difference in height was another difficulty but Lucy seemed to be enjoying herself immensely and Caspian kept hearing 'awws' as other dancers passed by them.

As the music began to draw to a close Lucy stopped and pulled Caspian down to her level, whispered in his ear. "Go save her." And then she giggled, spun him and pushed in the direction of her sister.

Stumbling slightly Caspian barely had to take five steps before he was standing behind her, his eyes narrowing slightly on the man asking for a dance again. He was one of the others from earlier and Caspian could tell by the subtle stiffening of her shoulders that Susan felt uncomfortable with the thought of dancing with him again.

"If your majesty would be so kind as to honour me with another dance?" He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles slightly, lingering longer than he should have done and increasing her stiff discomfort.

Before she could even try to dissuade him Caspian moved smoothly in, surprising her with his presence as she jumped slightly at his words. "I'm sorry Lord Hannispen but Queen Susan has promised a dance to me."

Turning before Hannispen could even open his mouth to reply, not that Caspian thought he had the courage to, Caspian swept Susan's hand up to his own mouth. "Your majesty." He murmured against her skin before kissing it softly, telling his body to ignore the shivery tingles the contact sent washing all over him.

"Prin- King Caspian." She smiled shyly at her almost slip-up and Caspian tugged her closer towards him, their hands then moving, as if synchronised, as they assumed the dance position. His left arm curled around her waist delicately, whilst her right arm grazed up along his chest until she clung to his shoulder, their remaining hands entwined as they held them upright. Pulling her as tightly against his body as possible whilst they were in public and had a role to play, Caspian gently began to lead.

The dance was a slow, gentle one, meant for relaxing after faster dances or for the close of the evening. Since it was still relatively early Caspian guessed this was for the end of a set and was suddenly very glad Queen Lucy had pushed him to dance with her sister now; he would much rather dance slowly with Susan, holding her tightly against him, than any other form of dancing. Unconsciously he pulled her a little closer to him as he thought this, although when he realised what he'd done he couldn't seem to convince himself to put the proper amount of distance between them again.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, relaxing into his hold as they circled the dance floor.

"What for?" he replied just as quietly, leading her through the throngs of people surrounding them.

"For rescuing me." Her voice came from just off his shoulder.

He pulled back slightly so he could look down into her eyes as he answered. "Anytime."

Her lips parted in a silent gasp as her eyes widened when they met his; he wasn't holding back any of the emotions he felt for her in that minute, his desire to have her understand the meaning behind his words more important than decorum or what was right. His eyes were probably burning into hers with their intensity but Caspian didn't care. He just wanted her to know for once what she meant to him and if the only time he got the courage to tell her, and not even in words at that, was in the middle of a crowded ballroom then Aslan help him, he'd take what he could get.

"Caspian-" She gasped but he chose that moment to pull her tightly against him in preparation for a dramatic twirl, not allowing her words. Words could break him right now and as cowardly as it was of him, he just couldn't deal with it.

Instead he just held her as close to him as he possibly could and danced. She seemed to understand his silent thoughts, clutching tightly to him as they continued although there was no need for her to.

The chords of the music somehow floated their way back into his conscious and Caspian realised that the song was coming to an end. It had gone far too quickly for his liking but he knew it was all he could ever get from her.

"Thank you." She said quietly her voice almost shaking as they performed the usual end-of-dance ministrations; a bow from him, a curtsey from her.

"I meant it." He said quickly, his voice coming out a lot lower and huskier than he had wanted it to but he needed to say the words.

She stared at him with a look of awe and disbelief and opened her mouth to say something when they were brought firmly back into the world surrounding them.

"Su! There you are!" Edmund called out as he approached. "I've been looking for you," he said more quietly when he reached them. "There's a little bit of a dispute going on between some Telmarine ladies and female fauns. Nothing big," He added hastily as Caspian's shoulders stiffened. "But Pete and I thought it best to get the situation diffused before it became an actual situation and we all know you're the best person for this kind of thing. Sorry it means you have to excuse yourself from dancing for awhile."

"No, that's fine," Susan replied quickly, her eyes widening, and Caspian felt his heart fall until he saw Edmund very slowly and deliberately turn and look behind him. Caspian turned slightly too and managed to catch a look at Hannispen through a mirror adjacent to them.

"Yes I can see why you'd want to get away," Edmund frowned. "But don't worry about that loser for the rest of the night. Pete and I will take care of him."

"Thank you," Susan sighed. "You are a good brother Ed."

"Oh I'm not doing this for you," He replied haughtily making Caspian frown. "I'm doing this for fun. Suitor chasing is the best kind of sport you see," He added to Caspian before disappearing off into the crowd. "The ladies are in the Blue room by the way!" he threw back over his shoulder.

Caspian couldn't help but chuckle at Edmund's antics, although his mind quickly turned to thoughts of what he could do to Susan's wannabe suitors. He found the younger king to be correct, it would be fun.

"Caspian?" A soft voice at his side drew his attention and he turned back to face Susan, a delightfully sheepish smile playing across her lips. "Um, I'm not exactly sure where the Blue room is..." She said hesitantly.

Caspian grinned at that and offering out his arm led her from the ballroom when she took it, ignoring the pointed looks and grumblings from lords as they went.

"This place really is huge," She said softly as they walked down the main corridor to the Blue room. "We'll have to do a search at the end of the night just to make sure that nobody got themselves lost."

Caspian chuckled. "It can take years to get used to this place. I remember when I was a boy I would constantly be getting lost. I always thought it was a wonderful adventure but my nursemaids and father never thought so. It was not until I was much older that I realised they kept fearing something had happened to me during my absences. As you have seen, the Telmarine throne was widely sought after."

"You had to grow up with that knowledge?" There was something akin to pity in her eyes and Caspian didn't want that so he continued on quickly.

"Not really. I never truly acknowledged it until the night my cousin was born. Up until that point I was aware of it, it just never impacted on my life so I just carried on. There was no point worrying about something I had little control over."

"You talk about it so carelessly."

"It was a long time ago," he shrugged. "I have no reason to dwell on the past now. I have much more pressing concerns to attend to."

"Like getting us to the Blue room?" Susan enquired softly, her eyes lit up with humour and mischief.

"Exactly." And then Caspian grinned wickedly.

"Caspian what are you planning?" She asked slowly, a slight smile formed on her face as she watched him.

"I was merely thinking of the quickest way to the Blue room." He replied innocently before shooting her a devilish grin and pulling her behind a tapestry as they passed.

Instead of slamming into the wall as she instinctively expected them to, Caspian dragged Susan up a secret passageway, lifting her easily off the ground as he ran. Her giggles followed them through the passage as Caspian dodged around bends and steps in the near pitch darkness.

His sudden act and her playful reaction had him feeling more elated and carefree than he had in years. He knew they were on their way to resolve what could possibly become a threat to their night of peace but at that second found that he couldn't care.

The only thing he cared about was the woman by his side.

Skidding to a stop beside a door which would lead them to the right room Caspian slammed his back into the wall, causing Susan to collapse against him. Breathless with giggles and adrenaline she didn't fight him when he pulled her tighter against his chest, instead of helping her stand, as a gentleman should. They stood there like that for several minutes, both fighting to regain their breath but neither moving from the other. Caspian couldn't help but tighten his hold on her even more when she snuggled into his chest, his head coming to rest on top of hers.

"That was lovely." She murmured her hands starting to slide slowly up and down his chest; probably in what she thought was a relaxing fashion. Caspian started to struggle with his breath again. "What brought that on?"

"I just felt like it." He mumbled, knowing if he spoke clearly his voice would be low and husky. "I haven't let loose in such a long time and you haven't ever seen me that carefree so I just did it. I know all the secret passages of the castle."

"You'll have to show me them sometime." She whispered, making her voice unintentionally seductive in the dim light.

"Whenever you wish." Caspian replied fighting the urge to look into her eyes; they would be his undoing he knew.

"We should be getting to the Blue room." She said after another moment of them just standing there and holding each other.

"I know." Caspian whispered into her hair as he reached her ear through its thick locks. "But I don't want to."

She gasped at his selfish words but didn't pull back from him; instead she seemed to move closer, pushing herself against him slightly as she clung to his shirt. "What do you want?" Her voice wavered as his hot breath hit her exposed neck.

Caspian had no idea what came over him, but her words and actions caused an automatic response that he couldn't control – nor did he really want to.

"You." He growled into her ear before his lips met her throat.

She gasped loudly and arched herself upwards, tilting her neck to give him better access - and Caspian took full advantage. Gripping the small of her back with one hand as he entwined the other in her beautiful full hair, pulling her closer against him as his lips cascaded down the pale column of her neck. Her whimpers and gasps only fuelled his hunger for her and soon he didn't just want to play, he wanted to taste and touch... and Aslan help him, devour.

She moved against him again, the entire length of her body brushing up against his and Caspian growled, no longer content with just the feel of her skin; he wanted to feel her response. Ripping his lips off her throat he barely had time to acknowledge her whimper of disappointment before he crashed his lips onto hers, swallowing her moan of desire whilst producing one of his own.

He couldn't deny that he hadn't looked at her lips before, when she was resting near to him during their time at the How, or when she was talking to somebody else nearby him. They had called for his attention, for him to look at how lush and full they were. But now they called for a different type of attention and his own lips were only too happy to comply.

His hands pulled her closer to him as his lips moved over hers, sliding and sucking as he let every thought of her he'd ever had consume him. This was possibly the only chance he would ever get and he wanted to take full advantage of it. She moaned against him, opening her mouth in the process and Caspian took the opportunity, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. Her hands gripped at his shoulders in response but she didn't pull away so he continued, burning every sensation and feeling to his memory.

Caspian slid his arm around her waist and then pushed forwards, pressing them against the opposite wall but saving her from harm as his arm absorbed the impact. Her hand snaked its way up into his hair and gripped at it tightly, pulling his head this way and that as she moved him into the kiss. The pressure she created when she raked her fingernails over him was divine and he pushed himself against her harder.

Air unfortunately became a necessity but Caspian couldn't bear to leave her soft skin and just moved his mouth back to her neck, inhaling air as he glided across the pale column. Susan gasped in breath above him, pulling him tighter against her whilst moaning his name.

A sudden thump and shriek sounded from nearby and they broke away from each other, both staring at the door now facing them, knowing the Blue Room lay on the other side.

"We need to go," Susan whispered, although the hesitance in her voice was obvious. "There might be trouble."

Caspian tugged her forwards gently, until they were standing in the middle of the dark corridor and then released her from his arms, although it was a terribly hard thing for him to do. They just stood there though, staring at each other with unmasked emotions in their eyes.

"You should go," Caspian said softly. "The people need you."

"What about you?" She replied, her voice just as soft.

He chuckled then and pointed to his arm which had braced against the wall, the sleeve of his shirt now covered in muck and cobwebs. "I believe I may need to go clean my shirt."

Susan smiled at that and then her eyes widened and she half-turned as if trying to see over her own shoulder. "Oh dear! Am I...?"

"I took the impact and kept your back from the wall, you clothes are not soiled."

She smiled gratefully at that. "Thank you."

Moving forwards and raising herself up on her tiptoes, she gently brushing her lips across his.

Caspian sucked in a deep breath as she moved a millimetre away, though no further. Trying to concentrate when she was so close and his lips were still humming from contact with hers was near impossible but somehow he managed to speak.

"You n-need to go."

Susan smiled slyly at him then and closed the fraction of distance between them again, teasing him with a sweet chaste kiss.

"You need to go now." Caspian said his breath hitching; her proximity wasn't doing him any favours and those kisses were driving him wild. If she stayed much longer he doubted he would be able to control himself.

"Very well," She whispered against him and turned and walked away slowly, stopping and looking at him as her hand wrapped around the door handle. "Oh, and Caspian? You'll need to sort out the back of your shirt as well." She smirked then and heat coursed through him.

Watching her leave Caspian welcomed the cold draft of air that was caused by the door opening; he needed to cool himself down. Taking a deep breath he walked unsteadily in the opposite direction to the one Susan had left in, heading towards his quarters.

His body was humming and his emotions were all over the place; he was glad he had told, showed, Susan how he felt but now his thoughts turned to what happened next. She had kissed him back, kissed him as much as he'd kissed her – did that mean she felt the same way? Did it mean that there was a chance for them to pursue this? Discover what it really was between them?

As the thoughts ran through his mind, Caspian tried to calm himself but one part rebelled; one thought of his traitorous mind could only think that the night was still young. And that Susan wouldn't be needed in the Blue Room for all of it.

--


End file.
